


Run Ronnie Run

by verronica_soya



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, JD survived, Past Abuse, Slow Updates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Veronica Sawyer & Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Lost again, found again

"come on! Just get your stuff in the bag ok baby?" Veronica threw the child's clothes out of his drawers. She couldn't let him find them again.

She ran into her room, frantically shoving as much as she could into a suitcase. They were used to leaving things behind by now, anything they couldn't bear to lose stayed in a bag in the hallway cupboard. They never got to see it but it was easier that way.

Picking the first two items of clothing she could see, Veronica got dressed before closing the suitcase and running into the hall to grab the bag. 

Ben ran out of his room, "mummy, why does the bad man keep following us?"

Veronica sighed, "I dont know baby but come on, we've got a train to catch"

They out of the door and down the stairs. Once they got outside the wind bit at them and the snow fell heavier than it seemed to from their flat.

The street was lit up as they walked past houses strung with lights. Little winter wonderlands in every garden and Santa waved from every window. It would've been nice under other circumstances.

She pulled Ben down the road and to the train station, getting there just in time for the train. Paying for the tickets, she pulled Ben onto the train, missing the tall shadowy figure who got on after them.


	2. Grandmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a long time.. Sorry! This story is kinda hard for me to write tbh and honestly probably won't be worth the wait for any of the chapters.
> 
> This one in particular is probably really shit but it's 2:39am and I haven't slept much this week so it's not surprising. If you do read this, please let me know what you think :)

Veronica shook, holding Ben close to her as the train started moving. She couldn't stand the thought of what would happen if he caught them again. Would either of them even survive this time?

He'd been so angry when they'd ran away.. She could still see him aiming the gun. If it hadn't have been for the neighbours they would both be dead, or worse, trapped back in that house with him.

The train conductor walked down the aisle and Veronica had to remind herself that it wasn't him multiple times. The fear of being caught already leaving her limbs jelly. Too many times she had broken down on the cold tile of the kitchen floor while Ben slept in the next room, oblivious to the monster that was his father. But there was no way it could be him. Not yet. She took a deep breath, rummaging in her pockets for the ticket, growing more frantic by the second. Where was it?! She couldn't afford to pay for more, not if she wanted to feed her child today!

She stared as a woman walked over sitting across from her, smiling, and handed her two tickets, "I managed to get them just in time, love, aren't we lucky?"  
Seemingly content with this, the conductor walked away, leaving Veronica alone with the strange woman. 

"I'm ever so sorry dear, I noticed a man over there in the corner watching you and I saw you started to panic and I just had to help" she smiled, she reminded Veronica of her own grandma, warm and kind.  
Almost causing her to slip into a sense of security and forget about the man who had aparently gotten on the train with them. 


	3. His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these take so long for so little. As much as i enjoy writing this, It's difficult for me so I apologise. I'm hopefully going to get better at updating all of my stories though.
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting is bad, my laptop broke so I'm using a kindle for this haha
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome, I wrote this at 1:30 am and dont have a beta
> 
> Enjoy this mess of a chapter lol <3

The man in question adjusted his coat, pulling out a slightly crumpled photograph and running a finger over the pretty blue girl. He'd missed her so much. Wanted to take her now but he had to patient. If he slipped up she'd escape. 

Maybe it was a bad idea to let her run but he always enjoyed the chase and so far, had never lost the game. He'd been following her for a lot longer than she knew,just watching her. He'd stolen kisses while she slept, been so tempted to take more but couldnt risk being caught. Not that even being caught would be able to stop him. He'd always find her again. She belonged with him. To him.

He looked up as the train stopped, that damned old woman was finally getting off. Leaving Veronica and his child to him. Ben always looked just like JD, just a miniature version of him really. As much as he hated children, he had to admit that he was adorable. He hadn't cared about getting him back at first, more focussed on his ronnie, but as he watched them, he'd grown attached. Now, he wanted them both back. They did belong to him after all.


End file.
